Modern commercial outdoor lighting systems are being asked to do more than ever before. In addition to fulfilling their primary purpose of casting light onto dark roadways, parking areas, and public spaces, outdoor lighting systems are increasingly evaluated for how well they reduce energy consumption, improve safety for both pedestrians and drivers, and serve as the foundation for a range of Internet of Things (IoT) applications.